Question: $\dfrac{9}{8} \div \dfrac{9}{4} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{9}{4}$ is $\dfrac{4}{9}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{9}{8} \div \dfrac{9}{4} = \dfrac{9}{8} \times \dfrac{4}{9} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{9}{8} \times \dfrac{4}{9}} = \dfrac{9 \times 4}{8 \times 9} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{9}{8} \times \dfrac{4}{9}} = \dfrac{36}{72} $